Team Smashion
by Clario
Summary: When Exile gets turned into a Pikachu, he sets off to find out why he has... And how to become a human again. Rated T for cursing.
1. Awakening

**Team Smashion**

**Prologue**

**By Clario**

Hi guys. Sorry for the late update. My keyboard is being mean. Yeshhh… Okay, I'm gonna get Ex… You'll see him next chapter.

* * *

**Blitzen**

"But Moooooom!" A voice cried out from a two story house.

"No buts, Exile, or should I say, Ex."

"PLEAAASE get me a Pokemon? Like a Cyndaquil or anything!"

"Exile, no."

"What about a Lucario?"

"Absolutely not!" The mom cried out, fed up. "Go to your room!"

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine…" Exile said, walking to his room.

* * *

**Exile's Room**

"Sigh… I'd better get to bed." Exile said to himself. "Oh how I wish I could become a Pokemon!"

_And those very words seal your fate._

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

"….."

"Hey… wake up… are you alive?" a voice called out.

"Unhh?" Exile said, getting up. "Of course I'm alive, Mom." Exile said, vision still blurry.

"What? I'm not your mom! I'm Blaze, a Torchic." The figure said. Suddenly, Ex realized what happened. What he said last night in his room….

_What room?_ Ex hazily thought to himself. Then he looked at himself. He nearly fainted from shock.

He was a Pikachu.

_What the… But what happened to my body?_ Ex thought to himself.

"Well, you seem to be okay. How'd you get here?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know. I just woke up here… I was a human when I fell asleep though…" Ex told the Torchic.

"What? A human?" Blaze repeated.

…

"Ahahahahaha! Very funny! But seriously…" Blaze started to say, but saw that Ex was dead serious after a while.

"Help me!" A voice yelled, piercing the silence. A Butterfree flew in and saw the two, and flew over there.

"Please help! My Caterpie fell down a crack in the ground!" The Butterfree said.

"What?'! We've got to help…"

"Ex. The name's Ex…" Exile told the Torchic his nickname.

"Right. We've got to help her baby out!" Blaze finished.

"Hey… Why didn't you just fly down to get your baby?" Ex suggested.

"I did… but Pokemon attacked me!" the Butterfree replied.

"What?'!" Blaze cried in shock. "That's not right. It must be all the disasters that have been happening here… They must be frightening the Pokemon." Then Blaze started dashing towards the crack the Butterfree was pointing to.

"C'mon Ex!" Blaze said, jumping down.

_Wow… Me. A Pokemon. _

_A Pikachu._

_With a friend already._

* * *

That ends the prologue! Woo! This is Clario, filling in for Ex, reminding you to **REVIEW!**


	2. Ex and Blaze in Tiny Woods!

**Team Smashion**

**Chapter 1**

**Team Smashion Take On Tiny Woods!**

Hi. It's Ex. What's up?

**MagicalStarlight**: First reviewer! You get a cookie! YAY! Thanks for your support.

* * *

**Tiny Woods**

**F1**

"Okay… So we need to find a Caterpie inside here?" Ex asked Blaze, while walking through the forest.

"Yeah…The third part of the forest. But hey, it shouldn't take too long." Blaze replied. Just when a Sunkern attacked them. Ex tackled the Sunkern while Blaze _Scratch_ed the Sunkern. It wasn't long until it fell defeated.

"Woah!" Ex cried. "I guess that Butterfree wasn't lying!"

"You think so?'!" Blaze replied, pointing at two more Sunkern and a Pidgey.

Ex and Blaze fought their way through the trio, Ex taking out a Pidgey, and both took out the Sunkern at the same time.

"Tiring… so this is what a rescue team feels like." Blaze commented.

"Rescue team?" Ex asked.

"A rescue team is a group of Pokemon who save others from natural disasters. It's basically a team consisting of three Pokemon." Blaze explained. "Oh yes, and I think we're in the second part of the forest now." He said to Ex.

**Tiny Woods**

**F2**

"The Caterpie is coming up closer." Blaze said.

"You know Blaze…" Ex said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry." Ex replied. "Do you have any food?"

"Well, I have these apples…" Blaze said, taking out a few good sized apples.

"Sweet!" Ex said, gobbling down one. "I meant that figuratively and literally… Where did you find these?"

"Oh, I just picked them from trees… along with some of these Berries. They're great for restoring strength." Blaze replied, tossing Ex a few Oran Berries.

"Thanks." Ex replied, dodging a Pidgey's attack and kicked the Pidgey into the wall. "Let's go!"

**Tiny Woods  
F3**

"Sniff… I want my mommy…" A Caterpie said.

"Hey! There's the Caterpie!" Blaze said, walking in.

"Yeah! I guess we can finally go!" Ex said.

"Are you g-going to hurt me?" The Caterpie asked.

"No… we were asked by your mom to save you. We'll escort you out. I'm Ex, by the way." Ex replied.

* * *

**Later, outside the Tiny Woods…**

"Thank you for saving my baby!" Butterfree said.

"It's no problem… really." Ex replied. "Just helping others out."

"Wow… You're so… cool!" The Caterpie said, with twinkling eyes.

_Wow…_thought Ex. _I feel kind of embarrassed… but I feel good too. I guess this is what a Rescue Team feels like when helping someone._

As Ex was thinking to himself, Blaze said to the Butterfree, "So what's your baby's name?"

"His name? It's Cater. Oh, and that reminds me!" The Butterfree replied, and got a few things out of her purse.

"What's this?" Ex said, snapping out of his trance.

"Oh, it's just a few tokens of gratitude." The Butterfree said and handed them a Reviver Seed, Oran Berry and Pecha Berry.

"Wow… thanks." Blaze said.

"Now if you excuse us, we'll be heading home." The Butterfree said.

"Bye! Ex!" Cater said while walking away.

"Oh! That reminds me! You don't have a place to stay, do you?" Blaze asked.

"Nope…" Ex replied.

"Well, do I have a surprise for you. Come on, I'll bring you somewhere." Blaze said.

* * *

**At Pokemon Square…**

"Tada!" Blaze said, in front of a large house.

"Nice house." Ex replied.

"It's not my house… it's someone elses! It was vacant before, but now it has a resident." Blaze explained.

"Ah. So who's house is it?" Ex asked.

"…It's yours!" Blaze replied obviously annoyed.

"Wow!" Ex said, feeling really happy.

_This must be how a Pokemon feels… I feel comforted… maybe because I'm a Pikachu! _Ex thought.

"See you tomorrow, Ex. I'm heading home for some rest. First I'll put some news up we're a rescue team. Okay?" Blaze said, heading home.

"Alright. See ya, Blaze. And thanks!" Ex replied, heading in for some sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

"Ugh… Still sleepy… Maybe a few more minutes won't hurt." Ex said, heading to sleep again.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

"Ahhh… That did the trick." Ex said, awakening. As he walked outside, he spotted Blaze sleeping.

"Ah!" Blaze said, waking up abruptly from a poke to the belly. "Oh… hey Ex. Was waiting for you… guess I dozed off… Yawn…"

"So… we're a Rescue Team now, right?" Ex said.

"Yeah… we're fairly new, so we're not heard of yet. Oh! Let's check the mail!" Blaze said, opening the mailbox in front.

"Aha! A Rescue Starter pack!" Blaze said, taking out a copy of Pokemon News, a Toolbox, and a Rescue Badge. Blaze put his apples and berries in there.

"The badge lets you teleport Pokemon out of dungeons like Tiny Woods." Blaze explained. "The news is always useful."

"Dungeons?" Ex said.

"Codename for places where disasters usually happen." Blaze explained, and looked in the mailbox again. "No missions though. Guess no one saw my flyers. Oh yes, and can you name our team?"

"Hmm… I guess Team Smashion would be good.

The mailman flew in and dropped a letter on Ex's head. Reading it outloud, he said "BZZT. WE HEARD OF YOU FROM CATERPIE. A ELECTRIC WAVE PASSED THROUGH THUNDERWAVE CAVE AND STUCK TWO MAGNEMITE TOGETHER. NOT ENOUGH FOR MAGNETON. HELP.

MAGNEMITE'S FRIEND"

"Alright! Our first real mission! Let's go!" Blaze said, and both Pokemon ran towards Thunderwave Cave…

The new team of…

TEAM SMASHION!

* * *

Liked it? Good. **Review** now. This is Ex!

_Team Smashion is copyright Clario Products. Pokemon, Pikachu, Butterfree, Torchic, Caterpie, this game copyright Nintendo. Names are copyright Clario Products._


	3. Siege on ThunderWave Cave!

**Team Smashion**

**Chapter 2**

**Infiltrating ThunderWave Cave: The Rescue Team Style!**

**MagicalStarlight:** Yay! Peanut Butter cookie!

Okay, I'm actually making a new chapter! The other files are STILL in the other computer so… Yah. Bear with me.

* * *

**At ThunderWave Cave Entrance**

"We're here." Blaze told Ex.

"Blaze, I'm not blind." Ex replied, walking up to one of the four Magnemites floating there.

"THANK GOODNESS YOU ARE HERE." The Magnemite said. "HURRY! THEY ARE IN THE SIXTH PART OF THUNDERWAVE CAVE."

"Okay! But… Ex, haven't you realized that you have blue goggles on your head?" Blaze asked.

"What? I don't have any…" Ex started to say, but felt the goggles there.

"Well, whatever, let's just go!" Blaze said, and ran in.

"Hey… there are four of you. Why don't you just go in together?" Ex asked them.

"WE TRIED BUT THE WHOLE POPULATION OF THE CAVE ARE AT THE THIRD FLOOR BLOCKING THE EXIT TO THE FOURTH PART." They replied.

"The whole population?'! I've got to warn Blaze!" Ex cried, and dashed in after him.

* * *

**ThunderWave Cave**

**F1**

"Blaaaaaaaaaze!" Ex dashed in yelling, and tackling right into Blaze.

"Ow! What?" Blaze asked.

"The Magnemites told me that there are a lot of Pokemon on in the third area." Ex told Blaze.

"Oh, well then, get ready." Blaze replied.

"Well, okay." Ex said, picking up a few Gravlerocks and Iron Thorns. "How do you use these?"

"Throw them, duh." Blaze answered.

"But the Iron Thorns will lose speed if you throw them normally and won't do much damage." Ex replied.

"Well, the Gravlerocks won't. Let's go." Blaze said.

"Sigh."

* * *

**ThunderWave Cave**

**F2**

"Hey, look." Blaze said, pointing to a sleeping Minun.

"Aw, it's cute. Maybe it'll join our team." Ex suggested.

Ex was later quoted: "I freaking hate that Minun now. Good thing it didn't join."

"Hey, wake up." Blaze said to the Minun, which used _Thunder Wave_ on Blaze.

"O-h-h-h-h-n-o-! I-'-m-p-a-r-a-l-y-z-e-d!" Blaze tried to say.

Ex jumped aside as the Minun tried shocking Ex, then threw a Gravlerock at his head, which dazed the Minun. The Minun shook it off, and tackled Ex, who landed next to a few Gravlerocks.

"Look what I found…" Ex said, throwing five rocks at the Minun, who fainted.

"Victory!" Ex said. Suddenly, he was surrounded by green rings and a yellow glow, and a loud ringing noise which disappeared after a few seconds.

"What just happened?" Ex asked.

"Well, you leveled up. I guess defeating that Minun really helped.

"Well, it prepared me. So let's go." Ex said.

* * *

**ThunderWave Cave**

**F3**

"Okay, there are the Pokemon." Blaze said, peeking over a small boulder in the ground.

"Snipe one?" Ex asked.

"Go ahead, but they'll know where we are." Blaze replied.

Ex took careful aim, and threw the Gravlerock at a Plusle, who promptly fainted.

"No one was alerted, Blaze." Ex reported.

"They'll be alerted by this!" Blaze said, glowing yellow, with a green ring surrounding him with a loud ringing growing louder.

"Oh no!" Ex cried.

"Hey! What was that noise?"

"I don't know, let's check over here."

"I saw a glowing near that wall, I think!"

"Pass the Apples!"

"Stay focused, ya stupid Minun!"

"Aw…" The Minun replied. "But you've been starving me of food for two days…"

As the group of Pokemon checked near a wall, Ex and Blaze dashed out of behind the boulder, running towards the exit, when one of the Pokemon saw them.

"There they are!" A Plusle said, giving chase.

"RUN!" Ex yelled, almost near the door.

"Wait! Can I come with you?" The Minun asked, who was starved of food.

"Okay, but keep up!" Blaze replied, already at the exit.

"Won't they just come in through the exit?" Ex asked.

"Not if there's a boulder in the way!" Blaze replied, pointing to a round boulder at the fourth area.

"Got it, hold them off!" Ex said, as he and the Minun got to work pushing the boulder.

"Easy for you to say…" Blaze retorted, jumping aside as a _Thundershock_ missed him. He _Scratched_ a Plusle, and _Embered_ another one. Blaze then rolled out of the way of a _Thunder Wave_ and kicked the attacking Minun away.

"Hurry up!" Blaze said, as they started throwing rocks at him.

"Okay, get in!" Minun told Blaze, as he and a Plusle rolled in just as the boulder covered the exit.

* * *

**ThunderWave Cave**

**F4**

"Ack! A Plusle!" Ex said, preparing a _Thundershock_.

"Wait! That's my brother, Cheery!" The Minun said.

"MiniCheer, why'd you run off?" Cheery asked.

"They were starving me! I couldn't stay with them!" MiniCheer replied.

"Cheery and MiniCheer…?" Ex whispered to Blaze.

"Their names, most likely." Blaze whispered back.

"No duh…" Ex whispered again.

"Well, anyway, you guys are a rescue team, right?" MiniCheer asked.

"Yeah. Would you like to join?" Blaze asked.

"We'd love to!" MiniCheer said, even though Cheery was shaking his head no.

"Okay! But first, get some food." Blaze said cheerfully, handing the new recruit an apple.

"The rest of the way should be smooth sailing, let's go." Ex said.

* * *

**ThunderWave Cave**

**F5**

"No other Pokemon here." Ex commented, picking up a few more Iron Thorns, and twenty Sticks, and picking up some string and Blaze picked up 5000 Poke lying around.

"Why are you picking those things up?" Cheery asked as they walked towards the next exit.

"I'm going to keep these." Ex replied.

"Why?" Cheery asked again.

"So I can use them in later rescues." Ex replied again.

"Why?" Cheery asked again.

"So it'll be easier rescuing the person." Ex replied again, getting annoyed.

"Why?" Cheery asked again.

"So I can snipe enemies from afar with these." Ex replied again, very annoyed.

"Wh- BLURGH!" Cheery started to ask, but got punched in the stomach by MiniCheer.

"Can we go now?" MiniCheer asked.

* * *

**ThunderWave Cave**

**Destination Floor**

"THANK-THANK GOODNESS-GOODNESS YOU-YOU HAVE-HAVE COME-COME. WE-WE WERE-WERE WORRIED-WORRIED THAT-THAT NO-ONE-NO-ONE WOULD-WOULD COME-COME." The two Magnemites said together at once. Which made it hard to hear what they said.

"Yeah. Let's get you out so we can separate you two." Blaze said, holding up the Rescue Badge and everyone teleporting out.

**Mission Successful!

* * *

**

**At Ex's House…**

"THANK YOU FOR RESCUING US. I HAVE ONE QUESTION." A Magnemite said, with five other Magnemites behind him.

"What is it?" Blaze asked.

"CAN I JOIN TEAM SMASHION?" Magnemite asked.

"Of course you can." Ex replied.

"SO WHERE CAN I LIVE?" The Magnemite asked.

"Uh…" Ex and Blaze said together, sweatdropping.

"Yeah, me and MiniCheer were going to ask the same thing." Cheery said.

"Well, I can go to Wigglytuff at Pokemon Square… Hold on." Blaze said dashing towards Pokemon Square, giving the Toolbox to Ex, who put everything in there.

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

"Okay! MiniCheer and Cheery can live in the Thunder Meadows, while Magnemite can live in the Power Plant!" Blaze announced.

"Yay!" Every said.

"Well, see you guys later." Blaze said, departing for his house.

"Bye." Ex replied, heading into his own house as everyone else left towards their respective living areas too.

Later, Ex came back out, and went to Kecleon's Store.

"Hey, can I buy some nails?" Ex asked Kecleon.

"Sure." Kecleon replied, getting a bottle full of nails out, and giving them to Ex.

"Oh yes, and a hammer please." Ex added, paying for both of the items, and receiving the hammer, and walked back home.

* * *

**Inside Ex's House…**

"Well, let's get to work." Ex said, taking out the Sticks, Iron Thorns, and String, Nails and Hammer.

* * *

End Chapter! Hope you liked it!

This is Ex, reminding you to **Review**!

_Pokemon, Mystery Dungeon, Pikachu, Minun, Plusle, Torchic and ThunderWave Cave are copyright Nintendo, and no matter how nice we are to them, they won't give them to us._

_Team Smashion and all names of Pokemon are Clario Products._


	4. The Yellow Division, Round 1!

**Team Smashion**

**Chapter 3**

**The Rescue Team Tournament**

Ex: Rawr! Now it is time for... SIDE QUESTS! WHOO!

Clario: Uh.. I thought we agreed we'd stay on the story.

Ex: It grows repetive if every chapter is about the MAIN STORY. Remember when you were playing Children Of Mana?

Clario: ...Shut up.

No review answering today. I'm lazy like that, and my answers to everything is 'Thanks for the feedback' due to lack of anything really intresting to say to the reviewers.

**

* * *

Ex's House**

Ex was asleep on his table, his head lying on something he made.

"...Ex?" Blaze's voice trailed into his house, and Blaze walked inside.

"Snore... no I don't want my carrots... snort..." Ex mumbled in his sleep.

"Ex!" Blaze yelled.

"AH! DON'T EAT ME!" Ex cried, jolted from his sheep and flailing his new invention around, almost hitting Blaze with it.

"Wah! Watch out with that... thing! That almost knocked me out!" Blaze snapped. "What is that thing anyway?"

"This? It's a crossbow. Remember how we found those Iron Thorns? I made this thing overnight for them." Ex yawned.

"Um... Crossbow? What's that? And how does it work?" Blaze asked, waving the crossbow around like a sword.

"Look, you put the thorn or spike in here, pull back this string onto that block, and press that trigger to lower the block and making the string smack into the bolt sending it straight into your target." Ex explained.

"Does it WORK?" Blaze inquried.

"Yeah." Ex simply replied, aiming and shooting a thorn right into a picture of some fruit, hitting a grape right in the center.

"Woah!" Blaze said, amazed.

"So anyway, why'd you wake me up so early?" Ex asked.

"Well, I heard of this new stadium near a town called Blitzeo, near the ThunderWave Cave." Blaze explained. "They're holding tournaments for rescue teams."

"Awesome. But what makes you think we have a chance in it? We're only beginners." Ex said.

"There's different divisions. There's a division for each Rescue Rank. Red, Blue, Yellow are the beggining ones. Silver, Gold and Crystal are intermediate ones. Sapphire, Ruby and Emerald are experienced ones, and Diamond, Pearl and Amethyst are master ones." Blaze explained.

"Great. Let's enter." Ex replied excitedly, all sleep leaving him.

"I already entered us. We're in the Yellow Division. Cheery and MiniCheer are coming, but only Cheery is fighting, since there's a 3 Pokemon rule." Blaze explained.

"Jeezus, Blaze. Let's just go already." Ex complained and headed towards the town of Blitzeo.

"W-wait up!" Blaze cried, running after him.

**

* * *

Thirty minutes later...**

**Blitzeo West**

"Wow." MiniCheer said as the group walked towards the stadium. "This place looks way different than Pokemon Center."

"Well, it's a different town. It's not like there's multiple copies of the town everywhere." Cheery replied, annoyed.

"Or is there...?" Ex said, jokingly.

"There's not." Blaze replied.

"I was kidding..." Ex replied to Blaze's reply.

"Whatever, we're here." Blaze said, the group walking through a huge arch.

"Wow." MiniCheer said, looking around.

"Hey! Yellow division over here!" A reddish Raichu yelled, as crowds of Pokemon gathered around her.

"There's our spot. See ya later, MiniCheer." Cheery said.

"Bye. I'll be rooting for you guys!" MiniCheer said, leaving towards the stands.

"Okay... Well, let's get started." Ex said, heading over to the Raichu with the other two party members following close behind.

* * *

**Round 1, Yellow Division**

**Team Smashion Versus Team DarkEaters**

Ex, Blaze and Cheery walked onto the stage as two Lickitungs and an Umbreon jumped onto it.

"Okay, no cheating, all items allowed. Fight!" A Sandshrew said, then jumped off the stage.

Ex drew his crossbow and started loading Iron Thorns into it. The first Lickitung tried _Licking_ Blaze, but he dodged and _Embered_ the Lickitung, knocking it back. Umbreon _Shadow Balled_ Cheery into Blaze. Ex quickly rolled behind the three Pokemon and shot Umbreon three times with an Iron Thorn, who quickly countered by tackling Ex. Blaze quickly _Scratched_ the second Lickitung as Cheery _Thundershocked_ it. The Umbreon started throwing Gravlerocks, which Ex dodged and retaliated with Iron Thorn shots. Blaze slid into the Umbreon, knocking it off balance as Ex charged right into it, sending the Dark Pokemon straight out of the stage.

"Ring out! Umbreon is out of the battle!" The Sandshrew announced.

The first Lickitung _Stomped_ on Cheery, then _Licked_ Blaze, paralyzing him. Ex shot the Lickitung in the back, but was hit by the second Lickitung's _Strength_ attack, and flew straight into the Cheery. Blaze recovered and tackled the Lickitung that licked him, and both fell out of the ring. Cheery was already out also. Ex was barely on the stage.

"Ring out! Lickitung and Blaze are out! Along with the Plusle!" The Sandshrew announce again.

"I have a NAME, y'know."

"So?"

Ex and Lickitung stared at each other when Ex suddenly _Thunder Waved_ Lickitung and pushed him out of the ring.

"...Talk about cheap wins." Umbreon commented.

"I know." Cheery replied.

"TEAM SMASHION IS THE WINNER! You move onto the next round, which will be in... a week or so. Seeya then!" The Sandshrew said, and then closed off the Arena.

"What about the other teams?" Ex asked.

"What, you think that's the only stage we have here? We're just repairing that one, there are more than one. You newb." The referee said, and then dug away.

"Well now... We have a week for rescuing. What now?" Ex asked.

"Well, I heard of this Jumpluff that needed help at Pokemon Square. Something about Team Shiftry..." Blaze said.

* * *

END! **Review** please! Kthnxbai.

Whee. This chapter was just to introduce the Crossbow, and stuff. Yeah.


End file.
